Love in my Eyes
by StarrTarr
Summary: Anna and Kyle are two teens thrown together by fate. First comes friendship and then comes love. Will happiness or trouble come next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My life

Ok my name is Anna. I am a sixteen year old girl in my junior year of high school. With no friends and no boyfriend to start the year out. My life is just great. So it's the first day of school and I can't believe summers over. Well it's not that big of deal. I just read, watched TV, and listened to music. I have decided though that this year is going to change. I am going to make friends, get good grades (well actually I already do that but oh well), and get a boyfriend. Well maybe not the boyfriend part but we'll see. So here goes nothing.

-Mom-Anna its time to go to school!

-Anna-I know mom! Coming!

-OK! Oh their you are. You look pretty. Alright let's go.

-I can't wait………

**Arrive at School**

-Ok, have a great first day honey!

-Bye mom! (Shuts the car door) Junior year here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1st Day

Ok this is my first day at a new school. I am so nervous. Ok get a hold of yourself dude. You can handle it, you are the one and only Kyle Stuart. Oh by the way I'm Kyle. It's my junior year and I'm siked. The only issue is I just moved here from Texas. Ohio is okay but I miss my friend and my girlfriend like crazy. Well I should say my ex- girlfriend. She doesn't believe in long distance relationships. Oh well! She was becoming a witch lately anyway. She treated everyone like dirt so she could be head of the school.

***BOOM***

-Anna- I am so sorry! (Oh my gosh he is cute)

-Kyle- Oh no it was my fault. Hey, I'm Kyle. As you could probably tell I'm new here.

- Oh I'm Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you. (SMILES)

- (She is so beautiful) Can you show me to my first class?

- Sure! What do you have?

- Um…Math…with..Miss Torris

- Same here! Follow me. So where you from?

- Texas. How long have you lived in Ohio?

- My whole life. Any siblings?

- Yeah a brother, Jeff and a sister, Carly! You?

- Nope, it's just me and my Mom.

- What about your Dad?

- Um..(Starts to tear up)…

- I'm sorry, forget I even asked.

- No it's ok. It's just that he died 2 years ago. A drunk driver ran him over.

- Oh…I had no idea! Again I'm so sorry I brought it up. (Gives her a hug and feels a warmth come threw him)

- (Hugs back, surprised) It's okay. Here we are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Math class

-Teacher- So today we will be learning about each other. So I have assigned you partners. You will be with these people for the rest of the year. If you need help ask them. If you have a project this is who you will work with. So make sure you can get along. Okay now the first group is Kyle Stuart, our new student from Texas, and Anna Pierson. Next group is Angela Moore and Greg Foreman. Next is ……………………………… Ok that's everyone! Now go sit next to your partner.

-Anna- (Gets up and walks to Kyle) Hey.

-Kyle- (SMILES) Hey! I'm glad were partners! It's nice to be friend with someone here.

- (He said we were friends) Yeah. I'm glad too.

-So any thing I need to know about this school before I make a fool out of myself? (Laughs)

- Well….. You see Angela over there? Well she rules this school. No one gets in her way besides me of course. That is why I have had no friends till now. If you want to not be friends now that you know that's okay. Because she will make your life miserable if you stick with me. (I look over at him and see him grinning) What are you smiling about?

- Well of course I would still be friends with you. And by the way I like that you stand up to her. Not many people would do that. And I was shocked that you didn't have any friend before I came along.

- Well I used to. Actually my best friend since diapers was Angela. But when we came to high school she changed and became a witch. And when I stood up for myself she kicked me out of the group. Ever since then she has tried to make my life miserable. (Sad distant look in her eyes) Anyways I did warn you now. She will make your life miserable like she has mine or she will try to "take" you from me to get to me.

- (I just looked at her. I started getting lost in her big brown eyes. How could anyone be mean to her? She is funny, cute, smart, and nice…)

*Smack*

- Hello is any one home?

- Ow!

- Sorry but you were staring of into space.

- Its okay. Sorry about that.

- Did you pay attention to anything I just said?

- Yeah! But I will never leave you Anna. You are like one of my best friends now.

- Thanks. Same here.

*Bell Rings*

-Kyle- Well I'll see you at lunch?

-Anna- Yep!


End file.
